Showering me with Praise
by Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian
Summary: Short Story after Kisses and Arrows


**HEY! SO this is the short story, you don't have to read this, it is mainly the fun they have over the Christmas holidays!**

**ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR GREEK MYTHS!**

Percy went to her spare room and placed the music box Apollo just gave her on her bedside cabinet.

She looked satisfied when it was placed in a good spot. Se turned and Apollo was there with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Let me past Apollo!" She whined. He grabbed her waist and threw her over her shoulders.

"Now Sea Princess no kicking!" He teased. Her face flopped on his back. She ruffled his hair and laughed. He put her down at the top of the stairs. She kissed him passionately.

"So, are we still going to the beach?" She asked.

"Yep, all of us!"

It was scary; leading all the Olympians to a beach in public… it would attract a lot of monsters and a lot of lovers.

Nothing that exciting happened though. Artemis was driving Apollo, myself, Thalia, Annabeth and Michael. Their car was the only crowded one. The space issue ended by letting Percy sit on Apollo's lap. He kept smirking at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he had his arms protectively around her waist.

When we arrived, something was different about the beach. It was deserted.

"Um… which beach is this?" Percy asked.

"It's the beach of the Gods. Paul and Sally can enter with our permission."

They hopped out and Apollo raced Percy to the water. Percy won of course.

Sally and Paul had the picnic set up in case someone wanted to eat… but apart from that, everyone relaxed.

Poseidon was challenging Zeus and Hades to a friendly battle. Ares wanted t o join but Aphrodite insisted he could join the next round.

Zeus summoned the winds and thunder while Hades cracked open the ground. Both forgetting they were at a beach.

"Tsk, tsk, you two never thought much." Poseidon grew a little and behind him the waves thrashed. Zeus shrunk a little, distracted by the waves. Poseidon took his chance and knocked him over. Hades wasn't going to back down easily. He raced forward with his Stygian iron sword in his grip.

Poseidon simply blocked him with a wall of water. Zeus recovered from his fall and clapped.

"Well done big brother! You have fought well." Poseidon accepted his praise and hugged Hades.

"Whose next?"

It was time for everyone to scatter among the huge beach. Apollo and Percy were not to far from Annabeth and Michael and Thalia and Artemis.

Apollo and Percy had just finished making a huge sandcastle and were now laying on the sand, tanning in the sun.

"It feels weird, being down here when it's light… I mean I have done it a few times but only for hours, not a week like this…"

Percy silenced him with a kiss. She got up and pulled him too. They walked passed Annabeth and Michael who joined them. Thalia and Artemis also followed. They then jumped into the salty waves.

"Who wants to play Marco Polo?" Percy asked.

"What's that? An imaginary place?" Artemis asked looking confused.

"No, it's a game. You have one person who closes their eyes and says 'Marco' then the other people who have their eyes open say 'Polo'. The point is to not get tagged by the blind person."

"Sure!" Apollo said looking ready to run.

"Percy no using your powers!"

"Ok Wise Girl! I'll be it first." Percy closed her eyes and waited for complete silence.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!" Someone close by. She started walking towards the sound. She heard someone curse in Ancient Greek.

_Definitely Thalia. _Percy thought. Percy dived underwater and swam to the sound of Thalia's feet. Before it happened Thalia ran.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!" Artemis was nearby. She tricked her by going straight instead of left. When she was sure she was near she ran to the left and touched someone. She opened her eyes and saw it was Artemis.

"Great! MARCO!"

"POLO!"

"LACROSSE!" Apollo yelled out. Everyone gave him a look.

"Well, Polo and Lacrosse are very similar sport to- URGH!" He ran when he saw Artemis walking towards him.

"NICE TRY LIL SIS!"

"MARCO!"

"POLO!" Artemis then tagged Annabeth.

The rest of the evening was like this till the sun was very low in the sky. Everyone hopped into the car and returned to the house.

Apollo and Percy had a shower quickly and ran downstairs. Their room was the one of the rooms in the left corridor. They were right at the end. On their left was Artemis' room and Thalia's Room and next door was Annabeth and Michael's. When you walk up the stairs immediately, you will she Sally and Paul's room. Hades, Poseidon, Zeus and Hera shared a room on the right corridor, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Demeter's room was on their left and Ares', Aphrodite's and Hermes' room was on their right.

Everyone was at dinner when the sun god and Percy ran downstairs. They sat in the same spot as last night. The dinner was the same but instead of turkey they had ham. Percy's mouth was watering when the ham was passed back to her. She would have eaten the whole leg but she needed to share with 3 other demi-gods and 1 sun god and 1 moon goddess. She took a few slices and handed it to Apollo.

They had the same blue pudding (Hades had 15 this time) and they headed to the terrace were they raised their glasses to the coming of the New Year. Then a thought struck her.

"Uncle Zeus, why do you come here and not see your other children?"

Zeus sighed. "Because our other children don't want us, they say 'Where were you when I needed you.' And we apologise and apologise and get nothing nice in return… Your mother is very kind in letting us stay here with her. It is lonely up on Mt. Olympus with no family, no dancing, no blue Christmas pudding!" Percy nodded and smiled.

Her mother was so kind for letting her experience this every year. Family is important, and she was glad she had her family once ever year. She was thankful to the Fates for letting this happen. She sighed happily as she drank her champagne. Apollo wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. They stared at the horizon and the sun slowly setting.

"It's beautiful on Earth as well… seeing the sun set…" He said dreamily.

"The sun is setting,

Imagine tomorrow's light

When your son brings it…" Percy made it up on the spot. Apollo looked impressed.

"You're good at this, aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not…" She smiled and kissed him.

*************NEW YEARS EVE****************

"1 minute people!" They had gathered in the backyard. You could see the ocean from here and Percy loved that. Apollo gripped her hand. The pool was lined with everyone. Hephaestus somehow worked out how create fireworks when we jumped into the pool. Poseidon was holding Percy's left hand and Apollo held her right. Apollo was holding Artemis who was holding Thalia who was holding Annabeth who was holding Michael who was holding Hermes who was holding Ares who was holding Aphrodite. Poseidon was holding Sally who was holding Paul who was holding Hades, Who was holding Zeus, who was holding Hera, who was holding Athena, who was holding … you get the idea.

"10…9…8...7...6…5…4…3…2…1!" They all jumped creating a huge splash. The fireworks went up and the words _HAPPY NEW YEAR_. The words soon shimmered and died. Percy was hugging Apollo and looking at the letter die out. Apollo had a brilliant idea.

"WELCOME TO THE NEW YEAR, TO THE NEW YEAR, WELCOME TO THE NEW YEAR, THE NEW YEAR. WOO HOO I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE… I'm waking up to lots of noise. First day showered with toys. I'm breathing in the blue pudding …" One by one, everyone joined in.

"ALL FIREWORKS, THEIR HOPES HAVEN'T DIED, DEEP IN WATER, STRAIGHT TO THE SKY I'VE WAKEN UP. I FEEL IT IN MY BONES, ENOUGH TO MAKE MY CORNERSTONE. WELCOME TO THE NEW YEAR. TO THE NEW YEAR. WELCOME TO THE NEW YEAR. THE NEW YEAR!"

The noise died down and Percy looked at Apollo. She jumped on him and they fell underwater, they kissed. When they resurface Apollo looked into Percy's eyes and in unison they said:

"I love you."


End file.
